


the one who got away

by quantumducky



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Canonical Character Undeath, Crack Treated Seriously, Experimental Style, Other, POV The Hall Monitor | The Squid, Unhealthy Dynamics, Unrequited Love, also massey only appears a little but every bit counts to get them a real character tag lol, which... may be obvious from the everything about this... but its best to be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: in the trench there was the hall and there wasthemand the hall was empty andtheywere aloneand then there washer
Relationships: The Hall Monitor | The Squid/Jaylen Hotdogfingers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	the one who got away

**Author's Note:**

> can we talk about "hall pass" can we PLEASE talk about the song "hall pass" from the album DEICIDE by the garages i'm losing my mind over here as you can see from the fact that i wrote this
> 
> CW: possessive behavior (by a giant squid), and also, the mental image of said squid making out with someone

in the beginning there was the field and there were the players and there was the trench and there was **them**

and **they** were not allowed in the field because **they** wanted to eat the eggs but the eggs were not for **them** and **they** were not allowed to visit the players because the players did not belong to **them** and so **they** stayed in the trench

in the trench there was the hall and the hall was empty and there was **them** and **they** were alone

and so the players played the games and **they** watched from the trench and there were one hundred days of games and there were playoffs and there was siesta and there was an election and there was the will of the fans and there was _her_ and _she_ opened the book because the fans willed it and _she_ was struck down because it was forbidden and the hall was not empty because **they** saw _her_ appear there in a blaze of unexistence and _she_ was screaming and **they** were pleased

_she_ belonged to **them** now and _she_ did not want to talk to **them** at first but _she_ was alone in the hall and _she_ could not see the players playing the games because _she_ was inside the hall but **they** could see the players as **they** floated in the trench above the hall and so _she_ asked **them** what the players were doing and **they** told _her_ that the players were playing the games and that some of them were winning and some of them were losing and _she_ was pleased and _she_ did not refuse to talk to **them** anymore

for twelve days **they** told _her_ about the games and on the twelfth day _she_ told **them** about the players and _she_ said they were _her_ friends because they played the games together in seattle and _she_ belonged to their team and **they** said _she_ belonged to **them** instead now that _she_ was in the hall and _she_ made a strange face and started crying and **they** asked _her_ if _she_ could stop because **they** were not sure what to do with that and _she_ made a sound that wasn’t a laugh and then _she_ reached for **them** and _she_ lifted one of **their** arms to _her_ face and did something with _her_ mouth which later _she_ said was kissing and **they** didn’t have that kind of mouth but **they** coiled **their** arms around _her_ body and held _her_ and brought _her_ closer and _she_ came closer and _she_ kissed **them** again and it was good

on the twelfth day it was good and on the day after that there was fitzgerald massey

_she_ had been alone in the hall and then _she_ had not been in the hall at all because _she_ had been with **them** but now fitzgerald massey was in the hall and fitzgerald massey was screaming and so _she_ was in the hall and _she_ was also screaming, _she_ was screaming with fitzgerald massey and holding fitzgerald massey and _she_ was angry and _she_ did not want to talk to **them** because _she_ wanted to talk to fitzgerald massey and **they** didn’t know whether fitzgerald massey wanted to talk to **them** because **they** didn’t ask and _she_ didn’t talk to **them** and then there was jenna maldonado and there was tyreek olive and there was nora perez and _she_ talked to massey and maldonado and olive and perez and _she_ didn’t talk to **them** again

**they** wanted to talk to _her_ and _she_ wouldn’t talk to **them** but _she_ still belonged to **them** because _she_ was in the hall and the hall was **theirs** and that meant **they** could still see _her_ and **they** watched _her_ now instead of the players and the games because _she_ cared about the players but _she_ didn’t ask about the players anymore and **they** only cared about _her_

so **they** watched _her_ and **they** noticed when one day _she_ wasn’t in the hall and **they** looked at the players and they were not playing the games because it was siesta and election time and _she_ was there

and because _she_ was there and _she_ was not in the hall which was where _she_ belonged **they** went to visit the players even though **they** were not allowed to visit the players because _she_ was with the players and the players did not belong to **them** but _she_ belonged to **them** and _she_ did not belong to the players and their team and their city and **they** were going to bring _her_ back home where _she_ belonged

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you liked this and/or if you hated it but in a funny "this is so cursed" way (if you just plain hated it i do not need to know xoxo)


End file.
